Supernatural Ficlets
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: This will be a series of Supernatural ficlets containing the pairings of Dean/Jo, Dean/Bella, Sam/Ruby(one), Sam/Jess, and Castiel/Meg(two). Some chapters will include sex and violence, and I will put a warning in the chapters that do contain sex and violence. All chapters will include M/F spanking. Don't read if you don't like.
1. Warning, Summary, Disclaimer, Note

**Supernatural Ficlets: Summary, Warnings, and Pairings**

 **Summary: This will be a series of Supernatural ficlets containing the pairings of Dean/Jo, Dean/Bella. Sam/Ruby(one), Sam/Jess, and Castiel/Meg(two).**

 **Warning: Some chapters will include sex and violence, and I will put a warning in the chapters that do contain sex and violence. All chapters will include M/F spanking. If this is not the type of story for you, please do not read. I do not want to hear a nasty review if these are not the types of stories you like.**

 **General Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Supernatural characters, I also don't own Supernatural. I don't make any money from these stories.**

 **Note: I will include the season that these ficlets take place in. I wrote these stories personally, so characters may seem out of character at times.**

 **Order of the Pairing:**

 **Dean/Jo**

 **Dean/Bela**

 **Sam/Ruby(one)**

 **Sam/Jess**

 **Castiel/Meg(two)**

 **P.S: Chapters will be posted after this warning page. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter One DeanJo

**Pairing: Dean/Jo**

 **Summary: Ellen asks Dean to find Jo because she snuck out to go on a hunt. When Dean catches up to Jo, she refuses to comply and go home. Dean handles her.**

 **Note: takes place during season two. This did not happen during any of the Supernatural episodes.**

 **General Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural characters, nor do I own Supernatural. I wrote this personally, so characters may seem out of character at times.**

 **Warning: contains profanity, M/F spanking, and M/F spanking with a spoon.**

It was nine in the morning when Dean heard his phone start to ring as he headed out of the bathroom. Looking at the caller I.D, he saw it was Ellen and answered.

"Hey, what's up," Dean said gruffly because he still hadn't woken up yet.

"Have you heard from Jo? She left a note on her bed saying she was going on a hunt in Little Rock, Arkansas, and she'd be back in a few days." Ellen answered him immediately with anxiety filtering her voice.

"She's hunting again? Really?" Dean sounded exasperated as he spoke. A headache began to form as well. _Hadn't she learned her lesson from the last time?_ He thought.

"Apparently… I had no idea. Listen, could you maybe try to find her before she gets herself killed?"

"Sure thing. When I find her, anything you want me to say to her for you?"

"Just wring her neck for me."

Dean chuckled at her remark. "Alright, I'll call you when I catch up with her."

Ellen gave Dean her daughter's phone number so that he could turn on the GPS in Jo's phone and track the little blonde.

 _Damnit, Jo…_ Dean thought in agitation as he sat on his bed, doing all the necessary steps to turn on Jo's GPS. First he called the phone company and had them turn the device on. Then he went on his computer and looked up where she was.

Jo had been traveling from Nebraska and was in Oklahoma by the time Dean had tracked where she was. Sam and him were finished with a hunt in Mississippi. So, if the both of them left now, they could get to Little Rock before Jo arrived.

Sam walked into the room, just as Dean was wrapping up his little online search for a certain blonde.

"Pack your crap, Sammy. Ellen just called, said Jo ran off on a hunt to Arkansas. I told her we'd go after the kid."

Sam stood shocked with a perplexed expression. He put the bag of food from some diner on the desk along with two cups of coffee in a cupholder. He went over to his big brother and took out his duffle from under the bed.

"Do you know why she ran off again other than to hunt?" Sam asked while packing.

"No, the only thing Ellen told me was that when she went to go wake up Jo this morning, she wasn't there, and the only thing on her bed was a note saying Jo would be in Arkansas."

This job was too stressful for them, but their job was saving people; and that included Jo. She was like a little sister to Dean. Dean cared for her so much, as did Sam. When they both find her, the girl won't be able to handle how much trouble she got herself into.

Once Sam and Dean had the car all packed up, they drove out of the parking lot, and started towards their destination. The whole drive their consisted of loud rock music, Dean silently fuming while drumming his thumbs in synch on the steering wheel, and Sam trying to drown out the obnoxious sounds while detoxing the stress.

Jo decided on a quaint, little cabin in the woods to hide out in. She had only just settled in an hour ago and was watching T.V while waiting for the pizza she ordered. Having absolutely no idea that the two men were coming to "rescue" her in Dean's night-and-shining, black Impala, she thought the knock at the door was the pizza guy.

Dean looked at Sam with determination before landing three loud knocks on the door. Almost five seconds passed and the eldest brother was ready to kick the door in. He even took a step back, getting ready to bust down the damn thing blocking his entrance. Then all of a sudden the door opened and both WInchesters watched as Jo's facial expression went from bad-ass, to fuck-my-life.

"Sam… Dean… What are you doing here?" She asked quizzically.

"Your mom called and asked us to come get you. You're going home."

"No, I'm not." She stood defiantly. That was a bad move on her part. Dean gave a small, exhale type of laugh.

"Jo, you can either do this the easy way-" he stepped into the cabin and was now only a few inches away from her, "or the hard way. Your choice, sweetheart."

Jo tensed with anger and frustration. This was her hunt, her chance.

"No, Dean. There's a vampire here, and I'm going to take care of it." She flat out refused to accept this nightmare. She refused to believe her mom actually called these two and told them to come get her, and she absolutely refused to comply.

Sam started to say, "we called a couple of hunters with experience and they're almost here."

"So you're going to get your little bags, and then get your little ass in the back seat of my car."

"No, and I have a car."

"A stolen one," Dean flat out said. He didn't know if it was stolen actually, but the look on Jo's face confirmed that for him. "That's what I thought. Get movin', it's a long drive."

"Look, I don't know what you're problem with hearing is. Maybe it's your old age, maybe it's your thick skull, or the fact that you just can't process this. But let me say it again: I'm. Not. Leaving." Jo exaggerated the last few words.

"The hard way then? Ok-" Dean said while wearing a fake smile. "Sammy, I'm gonna have a little talk with Jo here."

Sam took that as his cue and left to go wait in the car. Now all alone in the room with Jo was the big, tall, masculine Dean WInchester. He knew she'd put up a fight if she had to, but more importantly, he knew she wouldn't win.

Walking towards her again, he decided to give her one last chance before switching tactics and going to plan B.

"Jo, last chance. Go get your stuff, and get in the car."

She leaned forwards and stood on her tiptoes just to get closer to his ear, "when hell freezes over," Jo whispered.

Dean broke, that was his breaking point. He could no longer contain his temper.

He gripped Jo by the upper arm and saw that there was a table near them. The tall man stalked over to the table in the kitchen, not letting the struggling blonde go.

On the counter, there were wooden spoons scattered around in a large, tin can. He grabbed the thickest, flattest one with slits in it. _Perfect_ , Dean thought to himself.

Jo watched Dean, petrified, as he chose a spoon. He swished it through the air a few times as the spoon made a horrible noise.

She suddenly found her voice and said, "wh-what are you gonna do with that?"

Dean smirked at her, but remained quiet. She'd find out in a second.

He yanked her by the arm over to the table.

"Take down your shorts." Dean commanded.

"What? No!" Jo tried to hide the fear in her voice, but even she knew it wasn't working. He was intimidating, and she couldn't even get out of his grasp.

"Either you can do it, or I will," Dean threatened.

All Jo could respond with was a horrified, shocking glare. She didn't want anyone, especially Dean, to see her with her shorts down. She wasn't necessarily insecure about her body, she just didn't want him to see her almost nude from the waist down.

Either way, she didn't move a muscle, which made him conclude that she wasn't going to do it. That being said, he popped open the button on her denim shorts, and then slid the zipper down.

In her mind, this was all happening too fast. One second she's being dragged near a table, told to take her shorts off, and then bent over. _How did I even end up bent over,_ She thought silently. Jo didn't remember that happening. She was just all of a sudden laying on her stomach over the table. Then her shorts dropped and were pooled around her ankles, exposing the flimsy, cotton, white panties she was wearing.

"Jo, you deserve this and hell, you're gonna get it."

He held the spoon high and aimed it at her left cheek. It made her gasp as the sting of the spoon sunk in. No matter what though, she made a silent promise to herself that she wouldn't cry, if she could help it. The spoon fell into a rhythmic beat and landed on one ass cheek at a time.

Left, right, left, right seemed to be the pattern. Jo tried so hard to wriggle away from the punishment. She'd only been spanked a few times in her life, but not since she was ten. After that, Jo had only been grounded a couple times.

"Damnit! Dean, that's enough!" Jo shouted at her disciplinarian.

"I'll decide when you've had enough. And princess, I'm just getting started." He punctuated each word with a solid smack. After that, the only sounds in the room were of Jo's ass being spanked and her struggling to get away while trying to hold in a sob.

Dean started wailing on her sit spots. He knew that this specific spot was a more sensitive area. So, he used it to his advantage.

Jo couldn't hold the tears back any longer, it was just too damn much for her. "Stop! Dean, I-I'm sorry! I'll go."

"You had your chance. So, you'll go after I'm done." He didn't even pause. Dean was determined on punishing her for running away and trying to go on another hunt, especially with no back up.

He started up another lecture, this time he did pause to deliver it. "You know what, running away is one thing. That's mostly why I'm doing this. But damn it, Jo, you didn't even have backup. That was so stupid. You're inexperienced, and it was suicidal. You could have gotten yourself killed."

Dean heard Jo starting to sob harder and gave her a second to see if she'd respond. The hot-mess-of-a-blonde turned her head to look back at him. His eyes bored into hers and she sniffled.

"I'm sorry," she told him. Jo was genuinely sorry. But, it only made it harder for Dean to finish the job. He needed to make his point so that she would remember this for a long time.

"Well then, let's get this done," he responded to Jo and raised the spoon well above his head. Jo turned her head forward and buried her head in her arms. Dean was only going to spank her twenty more times, harder than all the ones he had given her, but that was before she went and stuck her arm back to try and protect herself from the pain.

"Nope," was all Dean said as he grabbed her wrist and pinned it to her lower back. "Now you get ten more." He added and continued to punish her, only restraining some of his strength as he struck her left cheek on the same spot ten times before moving to her sit spots.

He gave each spot five hard smacks with the spoon before moving to her right cheek and spanking her on the same spot ten times.

"You ever gonna run away to hunt again?" *SMACK*

Jo cried but responded with a grounded out "yes."

"Good." *SMACK, SMACK, SMACK*

"It's over, Jo. You can stand up."

She pushed herself up off the table slowly, and gingerly pulled her shorts over her freshly spanked ass.

The girl cringed at the contact the denim made, bringing out the heat on her sore rump.

"Did a damn good job," she said softly trying to calm down.

"Good, then I hope that means you've learned your lesson."

"I did…"

Dean brought her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. Better get your bags so we can head out.

Jo grabbed the backpack she brought with her that was on the couch and walked out the door with Dean. He held the door of the Impala open for her and she climbed in, careful to avoid making unexpected contact with the seat.

Sam heard her gasp slightly as Jo struggled to adjust herself comfortably. "I called your mom, by the way. Told her we found you and that you're ok."

Jo looked at him as Sam sat in shotgun.

"What did she have to say?" Jo tried so hard to keep calm, but she became frantic and anxiety took over as her main emotion.

"She's just glad you're safe," was all Sam said as Dean started the car up. A long drive was ahead of them, and Jo wasn't at all particularly fond of that fact.


	3. Chapter Two DeanBela

**Pairing: Dean/Bela**

 **Summary: When Bela steals some fairy tears from Sam and Dean that Bobby asks them to get for a spell, the boys can only conclude one thief who did it. Dean confronts her and things turn out differently then they were supposed to in his mind.**

 **Note: this never happened in any of the Supernatural episodes. Set in season three.**

 **General Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural characters, nor do I own Supernatural. I wrote this personally, so characters may seem out of character at times.**

 **Warning: M/F spanking, M/F spanking with a hairbrush, and profanity.**

Bobby needed a favor from Sam and Dean. He's basically the only family they have left. So, of course they said yes when he called them asking if the brothers could stop by a shop that sells all kinds of magical objects. The item was called "Fairy Tears," and Bobby needed them for a spell because a teenage girl wanted to try contacting her dead mom. The tears are supposed to help people connect to the other side of the vail.

Then, shit hit the fan. The two Winchesters stopped at a motel for the night because the store was a long ways away from Sioux Falls, South Dakota. When Dean woke up that morning though, the tears weren't in his duffle bag. He started pacing, trying to figure out where they could be. Trying to come up with some explanations, he thought: _Maybe they flew away? Can a jar of water even do that though?_

An image of a certain someone came to mind after a few minutes of pondering. _Who else would steal for profit?_ Especially something as rare, expensive, and valuable as what they had just bought yesterday.

"Son of a bitch!" the eldest brother muttered under his breath so that he didn't wake Sam who was in the other bed sleeping. He heard Dean though and opened his eyes.

"Dean, what are you doing up? It's six o'clock. We don't have to be up for another few hours." Sam said.

"The tears are gone," he responded angrily.

"Gone? How are they gone?" Being tired, Sam wasn't really processing everything.

"I think Bela took them. I had a feeling someone was following us, but I couldn't tell, so I just let it go. I know where to find them if she does have the tears." Dean told his little brother while getting dressed. Once he finished getting his clothes and shoes on, he opened and closed the door while Sam went back to sleep.

Dean pounded on her door at six-thirty in the morning. He wasn't going to stop knocking until she answered him. It wasn't hard to find the elegant condo where Bela was staying, he just had the GPS in her phone turned on.

"What the hell, do you know what time it- Dean?" she cut herself off by the surprise appearence of her former acquaintance/frenemy. "What the hell are you doing here so early? Don't you know what time it is, or can you not read a clock?" Her tone was vehement and filled with sarcasm as usual, but he wasn't here to banter with her. He was here to retrieve the Fairy Tears and then go back to the motel.

"Where are the tears, Bela?" he asked her trying to keep a cap on his anger.

"Dean, what are you talking about?" she asked him trying not to show emotion. She had a great poker face, but Dean could see right through her. Dean was right though about making the assumption that she had the tears. They were upstairs in a drawer by her bed.

The tall man shoved his way passed the tiny woman standing before him. Bela was pushed up against the wall due to the rough movement.

"How dare you barge in here-" she tried to finish her sentence, but Dean cut her off by stomping over to her and pushing her shoulders back against the wall with both hands.

"SHUT UP! You stole something from me before, remember that? Remember how you stole the colt? Something that Sam and I needed! Well, I know it's here Bela; so where is it?!" He shouted at her angrily.

Bela tightened her lips together as her eyes tried to get rid of the fear that showed when Dean looked at her. _Quite an intimidating man_ , she thought as her body tensed with anxiety.

He wasn't going to let go of her or leave, she wasn't stupid. And since they both have a love/hate relationship, Bela thought she might have some fun with the situation she was in.

She put a smile on her face and said, "I'll give you a hint, yeah? It's somewhere here."

"Bela, I'm not in the mood. If you don't tell me where the damn tears are, you're gonna be the one who's crying next."

"Is that a threat? That's not very gentlemen like, you know?"

"I don't care. You have five seconds."

"Five seconds before what?"

Dean started counting backwards from five and noticed how Bela swallowed and tried to squirm away from him. His grip was tight on Bela as he had her pinned against the wall, making her frustrated because she couldn't get away.

"Two... one... I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't just wasted those five seconds of my life."

Bela was shocked to have this man, who barged in here, grab her by the back of the neck as he pressed down making her bend as he walked over to the fireplace. Dean was about halfway there when Bela struggled to get away from him and stomped on his foot.

He released her, and in doing so Bela fell to the ground. Dean overcame the bit of pain she caused on his big toe. Bela was pretty shaken up from the fall. She had trouble regaining her equilibrium as she tried to stand up. Bela did in fact get up, but only because the eldest Winchester brother picked her up and put her over his muscular shoulder.

"Ah, Dean. Stop! Put me down!"

Dean didn't respond to her demands as he started towards the stairs. Bela tried kicking, screaming, pounding on his back, squirming, but nothing worked. She just made herself tired.

When Bela and him reached the bedroom, he walked over to the bed and set Bela on her feet. Well, actually, dropped her on her feet is more of the word. When she was trying to balance herself out from the head rush Dean had just put her through, he propped his foot up on the mattress and grabbed her arm.

Bela felt herself being pulled towards him, and tried to back away. It was a useless move because she wasn't strong enough to do anything about it. He pulled her close and calmly but coldly whispered, "you asked for this," then tipped her far over his left knee.

She fell forwards and tried to push herself up with her right hand on the bed and her left hand on his knee. Dean just pushed her back down and wrapped an arm around her petite waist. It wasn't hard to take her pants down due to them being loose fitted jeans. After he had those down to her ankles, he settled on pulling the scrappy, red, laced thong down to her knees.

"Dean! You have no right, you pervert!"

The ironic thing about this position was that Dean was going to spank her because she wouldn't give him the location of the fairy tears. While being draped over his knee like this, it made it so that her face was literally right in front of the bedside table where the tears were hidden. She thought to herself, _Crying in front of Fairy Tears… How funny…_

Soon enough, she found that it wouldn't be so humorous.

The first smack landed on her bare skin with surprise. As the shock settled out of her, another solid hand landed. Dean raised his arm up and down and settled into a tempo. Bela's skin was already starting to bring on a red hue as he dished out the punishment.

A little bit of the fight came back in Bela, and she started kicking her legs and slapping Dean's jean covered leg. This irritated him and he started landing harder smacks on her backside.

"Oh, Aw! Aw, Dean!" she cried out in her British accent.

"You can end this now if you want to; or you can keep being stubborn, and you can keep getting your ass blistered." Dean didn't pause at all during his little rant.

"You think I'm-AW! That easy to-UGH-break?" She tried to laugh but found it hard. Tears were even starting to form in her eyes.

"I think," SMACK, "that you're closer to breaking than you think," SMACK, he gruffly shot back as he delivered a flurry of spanks to her sit spots.

It was true, Bela couldn't hold back the tears as Dean lessened his restraint. She gasped, and choked on a sob. This made Dean pause, waiting a few seconds to see if she would start talking.

Five seconds passed, then ten, and Dean became tired of waiting for an answer. He let out a sigh and realized that he needed to take this up another step. Deciding he wasn't going to hold back at all, and that he needed to get those tears back, he raised his hand and let it rain down with all the force he had. Dean was going to let her know that when he said he wouldn't stop until he received the location of the tears from her, he meant it.

She tried holding in her tears and not making any noises; but after three smacks of all force, Bela caved. She cried harder than she ever had in her life. The British woman tried to reach her hand back, but found that an arm was in her way.

Dean noticed and chuckled at her. "I can make this a lot worse for ya. Is that what you want? Are you going to keep being a silent, stubborn, naughty, little girl? Am I going to have to use my belt, or your brush. I bet you have one of those big, thick, expensive brushes," Dean teased. He wanted Bela to feel embarrassed.

Bela thought over what he said. She couldn't take the raw, burning sensation anymore. If she let Dean keep this up, Bela knew she wouldn't be able to sit for a few weeks, if she was even that lucky.

He wouldn't let up the assault on her hide and Bela was desperate for him to stop. So, she did something she had never done before, she confessed.

"Ok, ok, ok, Dean! I'll tell you…" She cried out. All of a sudden, Dean's hand came to a halt in the air.

"Where is it?" he kept his hand there just incase she decided to try something.

All Bela had to do was point her finger towards the top drawer of the bed side table. Dean was confused for a second. He opened the drawer and found the jar half full of fairy tears, just like he had bought it.

"This is it? Did you use any of it?"

"Yes and no. It's all there, I promise!" Bela cried out pathetically. She hated herself for acting this way, but she couldn't escape the throbbing pain lingering on her dark, red skin.

"Being that stubborn is gonna get you killed some day you know." He lectured as more of a statement than a question. All Bela responded with was sobs as she remained bent over the tall man's knee.

Dean looked in the drawer that was still open and found something. He took out the nicely, thick, and flat wooden brush just like he knew she'd have. "This is extra as a reminder of what I just said."

"What?! No! You-you promised, please!" Now, this made Dean's heart sink a little because he was going back on his word. But at the same time, he felt it was for her own good. _She's a stubborn thief, Dean. She needs this,_ he told himself.

"Sorry Bela, but this is for your own good."

With that, he raised the brush high, and brought it down with not much restraint. She screamed her lungs out, she screamed so hard Dean thought his eardrums would burst.

"Just-" **SMACK** , "A-" **SMACK** , "Few-" **SMACK** , "More." He reassured her, but didn't relent.

 **SMACK** , **SMACK** , **SMACK**. After he delivered seventeen more to her over heated bottom, Dean threw the brush down on the bed. It landed and bounced once before the object just laid there.

Bela had no desire to move. Of course the position she was in was humiliating, but at the same time, she felt kind of close to Dean.

"You can get up you know," his tone was light and he spoke softly.

"I can't move. It hurts." She felt one hand rest on her back while he ran a hand tiredly over his face.

Dean lifted Bela off his knee as she made no attempt at moving. She bent down to pull her underwear up, but kicked off her jeans. After a spanking like that, she knew contact on her throbbing ass was not going to be wanted.

She stood in front of him and looked up at Dean pathetically. Her tears still ran down her cheeks while sniffling. The Winchester sighed, feeling bad that he inflicted extra pain on her. Dean did something he thought he'd never do and pulled Bela in for a hug. She returned the affection and wrapped her arms around his waist.

A few minutes passed and Dean asked, "you calm enough now?"

Bela straightened up and tried to resign herself back to her personality before she just got her ass handed to her.

"Yes, I'm quite fine now. Here-" she said walking over to the table where the Fairy Tears sat. "This is what you came for, well, here you have it."

He crossed over to wear she stood and took the jar from her small hands. While Dean walked towards the door, he stopped for a second. "Hey Bela?" he said curiously.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever take anything from Sam, Bobby, or me again; I will find you, and I will skip straight to using the brush on your ass. See ya around." Then he was out of her sight and she laid down on her stomach on the bed. The petite woman cried long and hard before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter Three SamRuby

**Pairing: Sam/Ruby(One)**

 **Summary: Sam summons Ruby to give him the knife to kill Lilith. Ruby won't give it to him, and it only pisses Sam off. He has two plans though to make her give him the demon killing weapon.**

 **Note: takes place during season three when Ruby wouldn't give Sam the knife. This is how I imagine the scene if it were to have happened differently.**

 **General Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural characters, nor do I own Supernatural. I wrote this personally, so characters may seem out of character at times.**

 **Warning: sex, oral sex, M/F disciplinary spanking, M/F erotic spanking, profanity, hair pulling, and ordering around.**

"Ruby, just give me the damn knife!" Sam shouted at the little, blonde demon. Dean wanted the knife so that they could go kill Lilith, but Ruby wasn't going to let Sam waist his one shot.

"No, Sam! You're being an idiot! You have a bomb inside of you! Are you really going to waist that shot?"

Sam ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Then he looked at her and figured there was probably one way he could get the knife from her. Being nice and asking for it didn't work, yelling at her didn't work, now he decided to try going with pain.

He walked over to her, and in one swift movement, he grabbed her hair in his fist. She was forced to bring her head close to the tall man's body and look up.

"Sam, what are you doing?" She painfully asked. It hurt sure, but it also felt like something that made lust drive her limbido.

"Something that I should have done in the first place," he replied.

With that, Sam pulled Ruby even closer to him and led her towards a chair in Bobby's basement.

The six foot' four man pulled the demon over his lap. She fell forwards and gasped as she went down. He yanked her blue jeans down to her knees and followed by pulling her underwear down as well. She did nothing and thought nothing of this. One thing Sam didn't know about her, was that pain turned her on.

"Last time, give me the knife!" He yelled at her.

All Ruby did was merely laugh at his request. This pissed off Sam big time, so he started raining down swats on her toned ass. One sharp smack after another, and Ruby didn't even try to evade his punishing hand. She enjoyed the sting he was causing. What was even better was that he thought this was hurting her.

"Oh… No… It hurts so bad…" She said dryly with sarcasm.

Sam looked at her with confusion. It had been seven minutes of him spanking her with zero restraint, due to her being a demon, and she wasn't even squirming or begging. She was either hard to break, or this really wasn't hurting.

He rested one hand on her redened behind, and one hand on her upper back. Pondering he thought, _what else could I do to make her break?_

Then, Ruby answered his question for him when he felt the heat radiating from her clit. Sam drew an imaginary line with his pointer finger from the middle of her left cheek all the way down to her wet inner thigh. He felt the warmness and played around down there, now making her squirm. She was trying so hard to hold in her moans, and trying not to let Sam know that she liked him touching her down there.

"I know you like it, Ruby. Stop trying to hide it." He told her, trying to seduce her into giving him the knife now.

Ruby moaned again, several times before admitting to him that she enjoyed him playing with her like that.

"If you give me the knife, I'll give you more," he whispered.

She pondered over the deal he was trying to make. Ruby really wanted him to fuck her hard and good right now. The way he kept thumbing her clit and stroking her labia, it left her completely wet and wanting.

"Damn it, fine," she panted and took the knife out from the inside of her leather jacket.

Sam took it from her and put it in his jacket pocket before pulling her off his lap. Now the real fun was going to start.

"Take it all off," he roughly said at her.

Obeying immediately, she took off her shoes, jeans, panties, jacket, shirt, and bra. Whatever she had on, it was off of her body in less than ten seconds.

He pushed her against the wall once she was fully naked and stripped of his clothes as well. He took his time though, going slow. He wanted to, in a way, torment Ruby. She tried to reach out and touch his abdomen; but he turned her around, pushed her hard against the wall, and smacked her sharply on the ass.

"No touching, unless I say you can."

Ruby's breath hitched as he said this to her. She liked the dominant side of Sam. She thought it suited him well.

He ran his hands all along her back and down to her inner thighs. One hand circled from around her waist to the front of her pussy. His other hand traveled to her breasts.

Ruby pressed herself back into Sam as hard as she could, hoping something would happen. This was just torture, she wanted him here and now. But she also liked the way he was tormenting her sexually. The demon liked the feel of him all over her, his warm hands traveling up and down her body. It was an exquisite sensation, more importantly, it was all for her.

Sam intended for Ruby to feel trapped, helpless, and out of control. That was the way he wanted it, also, that was the way he liked it. The male dominant wanted nothing but the little blonde to squirm with lust, he also wanted her to be submissive.

The tall, tan, and handsome man pulled Ruby closer to him as he pushed towards the wall. He slid his throbbing cock inside of her from behind. She let out a breath and sucked in a huge gasp while she bit her lip. Sam was going to fuck her long and hard.

With all the force he had, which was a lot, Sam thrusted back and forth into the demon. Her blonde hair swayed as they both moved together in synch. It was a rich feeling for the both of them. No one spoke during their little "angry sex" encounter. All that filled the air was Ruby's desperate moans for more, and Sam's grunts as he fucked her faster and harder.

Sam pulled out of her before he reached his climax. He wanted to save his apex for something else.

"On your knees," he said softly while breathing hard in her ear. Their bodies were glistening, and Ruby was too in to the mood to question anything Sam ordered.

She immediately obeyed and fell to the ground on her knees facing towards him. Sam made it clear what he wanted as he stood in front of Ruby with his dick in her face. He was long and hard, and Ruby was going to see how far she could get him down her throat.

Ruby started by being gentle as she felt him slowly go down farther and farther in her throat. She saw the way Sam's facial expressions changed and he wanted more. It was all in the way he bit his lip and scrunched his eyes together.

Now, Ruby was moving at a fast pace. Bringing him up and down her throat with great force and speed. She knew she could keep it up all day, her meat suit was an experienced slut in the blow job department.

Her blow job was so pleasing that after one minute of long, hard, fast, and intense sucking, Sam came. Ruby opened her mouth so that Sam could see the white, creamy texture go down her throat. Some of it spilled down her chin, but she used her pointer to clean it up and then sucked the orgasm off her finger.

After they were done, Sam and Ruby went upstairs to confront the others about him getting the knife from her. Dean gave both of them one look and Sam knew they were busted. He didn't say anything, but it was almost like brother telepathy.


	5. Chapter Four SamJess

**Pairing: Sam/Jess**

 **Summary: Sam is having dreams about demons getting Jess and tells her not to go out for a few days. She gets sick of being under house arrest and sneaks out. Sam finds out and takes care of the situation.**

 **Note: this did not happen in any Supernatural episodes. Takes place in season one.**

 **General Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural characters, nor do I own Supernatural. I wrote this personally, so characters may seem out of character at times.**

 **Warning: one graphic nightmare, profanity, and M/F spanking**

 _*In Sam's Dream*_

 _"AAAAHHHHH" A blonde woman screamed. It was a piercing noise, the kind in a horror film. Crimson red stood out on the abdomen of her silky, provocative nightgown. What was even worse about the whole ordeal, was that she was pinned to the ceiling. He could not reach her, he could not help her, he could only watch her. He could only watch as his beloved, Jessica, was engulfed by flames. Flames taking her from him, just as the flames had once taken his mother._

"Sam! Sam! SAM!" Jess shouted at her boyfriend, trying to wake him. Sam was struggling in his sleep, breathing fast, and sweating. He had been having nightmares like this for the past couple days.

Sam jerked out of his sleep and looked stunned before he realized he was with Jess. More importantly, she was alive. He instantly hugged her and she asked, "the same nightmare again?"

He nodded in response. Sam had told Jess about what hides under the bed and lurks in the dark not long after they met. She was shocked at first to find out what kind of a dark world she had been living in up until now. It wasn't long until after the shock wore off though, then she was back to normal.

"It's ok, Sam. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere," she said trying to soothe him. He was still pretty shook up, but eventually he calmed down and they were both able to go back to sleep. For the rest of the night, Sam did not have nightmares, and Jess slept soundly curled up against her man.

The next morning, Jess found Sam in the kitchen making coffee. He looked over at her and gave her a smile while taking two mugs out of the cabinet. Sam poured the both of them coffe, put sugar and cream in the two cups, and handed one to his girlfriend.

"Let's go sit down. I need to talk to you about something…" Sam said as his voice slid more towards a somber tone.

Jess followed him to the kitchen table where he pulled out a chair for her to sit down in. Once they were both settled, she asked, "what's going on?"

"You know about demons, and the nightmares I've been having about you… That's the same way my mom died back when I was six months old. I've never had a nightmare like that before, and this is the third night in a row."

"So, what are you saying? Am I in danger?" Jess asked sounding intensely anxious.

"No! No…" He said after realizing his voice had gone up a few notches. "All I'm saying is that for a few days… Maybe we should just lay low. We don't have classes today cause it's Friday, and the weekend is coming up."

"Ok, but only for a few days. I trust you. I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Jess."

When the discussion was over, they both finished their coffee and Jess tried to stay as calm as she could.

Friday passed and nothing happened. Saturday passed and nothing happened. Now it was turning into eleven o'clock on Saturday night, and Jess was sick and tired of staying home. She was used to going out with her friends and going to a bar, a party, or both. Sam was asleep when her friend, Cassie, called Jess and asked if she wanted to go clubbing. With everything going well, the little blonde dared to accept the invitation thinking nothing of it. Cassie told Jess that she would pick her up around eleven-thirty and go to the club called, "The Blue Room."

"Alright, see you soon," then Jess hung up and went to go pick out a dress and shoes. Being as surreptitious as she could, Jess glided over to her closet and selected a red, short, pencil mini-dress. To coordinate with her outfit, she selected black, knee high leather boots with a three inch heel. Jess also found silver earrings and a silver necklace to match. To finish, she used a pink lip gloss and a smokey eye look.

"Voila," she said to herself in the mirror before putting her makeup in the bag she carried it around in.

Cassie texted her and told Jess she was outside waiting. Being stealthy for the second time that night, when she really shouldn't have had to, Jess snuck to the front door, opened it quietly, and left.

"Damn, girl, you look hot!" Cassie exclaimed as Jess opened the door and climbed inside of the black, Mercedes Benz.

"Thanks, you look badass as usual," she replied as they both laughed and headed off to the nightclub.

Jess and Cassie didn't have to wait as long as they thought. The line was moving fast with only ten people left to get in. After a five minute wait, the college girls were inside and already had drinks in their hands from the passing waiter carrying around cocktails on a tray.

"Fancy!" Jess shouted towards her friend over the loud music after taking a sip of the drink.

"Indeed! Let's go dance!" Cassie responded and took the girl's hand to move closer towards the dance floor.

Once there, the both of them jumped up and down along with the others in the crowd. Howling, grinding, laughing, swaying from side to side, trying every dance move they knew or heard of; Cassie and Jess did nothing but have a fantastic time. The night was young though and they were only getting started.

Two other college students found their way towards the girls. Men, around their age, cute, tall, and dressed up. The blonde one fixated on Jess. He went up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. The guy with black hair started dancing with Cassie. Even though Jess's friend was single, she was not; more importantly, it felt wrong.

Cassie and the other mystery man saw Jess trying to push herself away from the guy dancing behind her. He wouldn't let go of the struggling blonde, and actually smiled to show he found the situation amusing. The college girl just wasn't strong enough to get out of his grasp.

His friend, with the dark hair, was taller and looked stronger than him. So, he took the drunk by the arm and pulled him away from Jess and towards the door. "Dark haired guy" didn't come back in after a few minutes. _Maybe his friend took him home,_ Jess thought.

"Hey, can you take me back to my place? I don't feel really comfortable here right now…" Jess asked Cassie with a tad of distress in her voice.

"Sure, come on."

Cassie dropped her off and said their goodnights before the girl took off to go look for another party to go to.

Walking up to the door, Jess searched in her purse for her keys.

"What?" She asked herself in a muttered tone due to her not being able to find the hidden object. Thinking about earlier when she took off to go clubbing, Jess remembered that she left without her purse; her purse with the house key in it.

"Damn it!" Jess quietly cursed.

She stood dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. Her thoughts were: _maybe I should knock… How stupid, I have to knock to get into my own home. This is so stupid! Ugh, just knock, damn it!_

Jess didn't quite know what she was afraid of. Something kept her from knocking on the door and waking Sam.

Gathering up all of her courage, she mustered up three sharp knocks on the door. A minute passed before her loving boyfriend opened the door quickly and stared at her with rage on his face.

Holding the door open with one arm, he grabbed her with his free hand and pulled her inside quickly. Sam led her towards the kitchen table and forced her to sit on one of the chairs.

"Where were you?!" He asked sharply.

"I went out with Cassie to a club and forgot my key," she responded nonchalantly.

"A club? You went to a fucking club when I told you there might be something out there?! I woke up and when I didn't see you, I thought something got to you, Jess! I thought something happened! Having been a hunter before; when I say 'lay low,' you should lay low!" Sam yelled at her with astounded rage. It made his girlfriend cringe and immediately regret her actions.

"Sam! Nothing bad happened! I laid low for two days and nothing went wrong!" She tried to defend herself, but he would have none of that.

"No, Jess! You didn't listen, and you could have been killed! I'm not going to lose anymore people!"

With that said, he sat down in a chair to the left of Jess, and then pulled her face down across his lap. She was far over his knees, and the dress she wore rose above her sit spots.

Sam put his leg over Jess' kicking ones to trap her and keep her from moving too much. After he wrapped an arm around her waist, he begun the punishment.

He started the spanking in a right to left pattern. Reddening the skin on her firm butt made the girl scream. Jess struggled to free herself, she struggled hard; but Jess was no match for Sam's strength.

Jess started to punch and slap Sam on his leg. In response to her actions, he simply started to swat at her upturned ass harder. She started crying at the horrible amount of pain that stung on her rear-end.

After a minute of spanking Jess on her cheeks, he let his hand lower to her sit spots. Smacking this particular area made a lot of noise come from a little, naughty blonde over Sam's knee.

"Sam! Ouch! Don't! It hurts!"

"That's kinda the point," Sam responded not relenting in the punishment.

Jess did everything she could think of to get out of the spanking. She kicked, squirmed, screamed, begged, cried, apologized, but he did not stop.

Then, all of a sudden, she felt Sam's hand rest on her right cheek. He was rubbing small circles in a way to soothe her.

"Now, Jess. Are you going to listen to me from now on?"

"Yes…" she cried out.

"Good." he said and patted her twice on the spot he'd been rubbing. "Ten more then," he added.

"What?!" Jess basically screamed, and before she could comprehend what he said, a smack was laid on her butt.

Jess tried to remain stoic, but he was really laying into her sit spots. At five smacks, she was crying and begging. After seven, she just went limp over his knee and waited for it to be over.

Sam stopped after ten, just like he'd promised. He sat Jess up on his lap and held her close. She sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder as she hugged his back.

"It hurts!" She cried in a miserable tone.

"I know, but it's over." He soothed while rubbing her back.

Nearly ten minutes later, Jess was able to calm down. "Babe, let's get you out of these clothes and go to bed."

Jess was too tired to argue and followed him blindly. Sam let her get dressed and get ready for bed. Five minutes later, Sam and Jess were cuddled up together and asleep. Everything dark and monster related went away; and it was just them two together.


	6. Chapter Five CastielMeg

**Pairing: Castiel/Meg(Two)**

 **Summary: Meg and Cas are working together. Castiel hated it, but Meg enjoyed tormenting the angel and pushing him to his limits. But when Meg pushes him too far, Cas responds with discipline.**

 **Note: This did not actually happen in any of the Supernatural episodes. Set in season six.**

 **General Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural characters, nor do I own Supernatural. I wrote this personally, so characters may seem out of character at times.**

 **Warning: teasing and M/F spanking with a belt.**

"Hey trench coat, come here," Meg called over to the agitated angel.

"Stop calling me that. I have a name." Castiel said walking towards her.

"I know…" She smiled at him innocently with a mix of teasing.

Bobby, Sam, and Dean were looking for the right herbs and liquids to make a location spell. Since Cas and Meg were available, they decided to go on the trip. At the last minute though, Castiel found out the little supply run would include a brunette demon who liked to come up with creative names to call him.

"So did you find the herb, or are you just going to be an irritant child and cause distractions?" Cas said walking over to her. Now it was his turn to toss a little name calling around.

"How cute, the angle trying to start a fight. By the way, I did find it." Meg responded.

"Good. Get it and we can leave."

"Uh-uh-uh…" she sang. "You want it? Find it. I know where it is, so let's play 'Hot-or-Cold'. I'll tell you if you're getting hotter or colder while trying to find it. Got it?"

"Meg, I don't have any time for your childish games. We have almost all of the ingredients, so give me the herb."

"Mmmm, no. My way or the highway, Clearance."

Castiel's patience was running thin. He wasn't going to stand around all day playing games with a demon when she already knew where the last ingredient was. Cas walked over to her and backed the woman up against the wall. She was trapped as he put one arm on either side of her.

"Meg, I am not asking. Tell me where the Euphrasia is!"

"I'll tell you, when we finish the game."

Meg tried to move away from him, but the angel wouldn't let her get away, not that easily at least.

Cas simply took her by the wrist and bent her over the short filing cabinet next to them.

"Castiel, are you finally getting around to being the pizza man?" Meg asked with kinky exaggeration in her voice.

"It will not be the kind of pizza man you have in mind." Cas responded stoically as usual.

He stripped off his belt and stood to the demon's right. Lifting the belt high, he brought it down with a solid swat against Meg's jean covered butt.

Meg clenched her teeth together, as she was trying to keep from showing that the punishment was painful.

Over and over again, the belt landed in different spots across her vulnerable ass. She couldn't reach back to protect herself due to a filing cabinet being in her way. The angel brought down one smack after another without any restraint. He knew Meg could take a spanking if it wasn't given properly. Castiel also knew that angels beat demons in strength. So the harder he punished Meg, the faster it would get through to her that he would win this battle.

Finally, Meg couldn't take it anymore and started pleading for mercy.

"CAS! AW! It hurts!"

"The purpose for a punishment like this was meant to be painful. Now hold still, we are not finished yet." Castiel informed her as he struck her rear-end relentlessly.

When Cas said that he was far from being done, he meant it. The angel was sick of Meg's games. He was not put on earth to screw around. He was here to help the Winchester's through the apocalypse.

Meg cried and begged as the searing pain kept coming. It felt like the belt attacks would not end. Cas truly was a powerful and strong angel. She tried kicking, but it didn't stop him from spanking her. Being bent over a filing cabinet with an angel pinning her down made Meg pathetically helpless.

Here she was, one of Azazel's children, weak and vulnerable, being punished for wanting to play. _I am such a dumb ass_ , Meg thought to herself.

"Castiel," Meg sobbed out which made him pause for a moment, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"I'll tell you where it is. Please, just stop." Meg could die from how embarrassing it was to say that and to beg for him to cease the punishment.

"Tell me where it is," he demanded.

"It-It's on t-the l-left shelf," Meg stuttered as she confessed. After that, she hung her head, relaxed against the cabinet, and cried into her arms.

Cas looked at the mess before him. He didn't quite know what this feeling was, but he felt something; remorse, compassion, empathy? Castiel just stood there studying Meg.

He put his belt back on and put a hand on Meg's arm.

"You took your punishment well. You can… Uh- stand up now…" He told her awkwardly because he didn't know what to say. Cas couldn't just leaving her there, and he didn't understand why she wouldn't get up. Of course she was in pain, he knew that, but he didn't realize that it was going to be like this after she received the belt.

Meg waited a minute before feeling calm enough to stand. He gave her the same expression he always wore upon his handsome face. She looked up at him and wanted to cry more, but she settled for wiping the tears from her face and walking towards the door.

Castiel retrieved the vile of herbs they needed to finish the location spell and left together. Meg and Cas looked at each other before they teleported back to Bobby's house and completing their mission.


End file.
